


Tied To Mama's Apron Strings

by bottombitch



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Jailbait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Jill needs some excitement in her life, so she goes to a party and brings home a boy of questionable age. Commission for JViper.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Tied To Mama's Apron Strings

There were few things that compared to the excitement of living in an apocalypse. Jill felt bad for feeling that way, but it was the truth. She had never felt more alive than when she had been fighting for her life, and anything else merely paled in comparison. She had tried getting into sports, tried working out more regularly, even tried spending more time at work, but she didn't have any luck replicating those feelings and sensations. The sweat running down her, fear keeping her amped up, knowing that any mistake that she made could be her last... most people would never want to experience such a thing again, but for Jill, it was like an addiction.

Attending a party that she had only agreed to come to because it would please the one who had asked her, Jill stood off in the corner thinking about her situation. There had to be an outlet for the way that she was feeling. It was then that she looked up from her drink, caught the sight of a boy standing across the room in a similar state to her—lonely, deep in thought, attractive. At the time, she didn't think it would provide any more than simply a distraction, but just the sight of him was enough for her to know what she had to do.

They ended up back at her apartment in record time, with Jill having been in such a rush that she hadn't even said her goodbyes to the person who had invited her to the party. She'd have to make it up to them another time. For now, at least, she had other priorities. Namely, getting the boy out of his clothes, and she set to work doing that by pressing a deep kiss against his lips as soon as her door was closed, with him pressed back against it. 

He looked young. Worryingly young. To make sure that she didn't end up regretting her time with him later, she pulled back and asked, "How old are you? Legal, right?"

"Eighteen, ma'am," he replied as quickly as he could. Jill felt a small tinge of frustration at the fact that she had been called 'ma'am'. What? Was she looking older? The sort of stress that she had been under would probably do that to a person, she reasoned. Still, it did feel a little good to have him treat her with such respect. She ended up chuckling about it as she went in for another kiss. It didn't matter how far past eighteen he was, whether his birthday had been the day before or was only a couple of weeks away, the fact that he was legal was good enough for her. She wouldn't admit it, but the fact that he was only a little bit legal was actually something of a turn on for her, leaving her wetter between the thighs than she had been before, not that it was very easy to tell when Jill was as worked up as she was.

The next step in her plan was to get his pants off, to unbuckle them and pull them down so that she could be faced with the cock she had been so hungry for, but before that she needed to get him into the bedroom, and it must have been obvious to him as she did just how hungry she was. Tugging, pulling, planting him down against the bed before going in for another deep kiss, all while he struggled to keep up with her. She recalled feeling his cock press up against her in the brief time that they had spent dancing together before she pulled him from the party. Her hands moved expertly, pulling the belt open and his pants down, getting them off and tossing them aside, and when his tented boxers were revealed to her she moved close, pressed her face up against the member through the fabric.

There it was. The scent of a man. Unmistakable, and more importantly, proof of what he could give her if she gave him the opportunity to. She pressed her mouth against the fabric and began to suckle lightly on it, her eyes closed as she did. What a delight. The taste, overwhelming. She pulled back, slipped a finger into the waist of his boxers and pulled them down, moving her mouth up to run her lips along his cock as more and more of the thick length was revealed to her. She hadn't even gotten him free yet and she was already having the time of her life. Perhaps she had found the solution to her problem after all.

Long, thick and uncut, enough foreskin for her to play around with at the tip of the engorged member. He was a treat, and she was hungry. She leaned over to press a kiss against the base of his member, her hand giving the thick rod a stroke along its length while she looked up at his expression—he was having trouble holding a gaze with her, his head leaning back as he let out a soft gasp at the sudden sensation of her lips running against him, but he hadn't felt anything yet.

It was her tongue that came next, pressing against the base before she began to drag it up, up and to the head of his cock. She swished the tip from side to side, teasing him, then planted a firm kiss against the head. She was ready to go further with him, but then he let out a soft grunt. "M-My balls," he muttered, spreading his legs open a little wider. "I really like it when—" He cut himself off because she was already on her way down to them.

Kisses were pressed along his shaft again, and as she reached his balls she took one of them into her mouth, beginning a soft suckle. She kept her gaze on his face to watch as his expression turned into one of pleasure once more, his eyes rolling back and his head lolling against the wall behind him. It made her feel powerful, to be able to reduce him to such an overwhelmed state merely by lightly suckling on his testicle. It wasn't quite fulfilling for her, but it was a nice feeling, and she revelled in it as she continued to softly suckle on it, eventually moving over to the other one while the boy above her continued to struggle beneath the overwhelming pleasure.

"You're something else," he muttered as he laid down against her bed, spreading his legs wide enough for her to fit in-between them. Jill moved up eagerly, her hands moving beneath his balls to lift them so that she could pepper kisses across them, going quickly from the eager suckling that she had been doing to teasing him. Each desperate throb that his untouched cock gave only made her feel more secure in her teasing. Before she went back to sucking hard on them, she pressed her nose up against the sack to breathe deep his scent once more, a shiver running along her spine as she did.

When she pulled one of his balls back into her mouth, Jill ran her tongue around it, held her gaze on his face once more and did her best to pull as many of those pleasured expressions from him as possible. It turned her on more than she cared to admit to think about how much cum there likely was inside these things. No matter how depraved she felt, though, she kept going, moving from one testicle over to the other one, then giving it the same rough treatment. Attacked by her tongue, clamped down on by her lips, coated in her saliva as she allowed it to be tainted by whatever had been coating his balls in the first place—he was having the time of his life.

She had been expecting more instructions to come from him at some point, but it seemed like he was happy enough for her to do as she pleased from there, so she moved up to tackle his cock next, her hands moving to the base of it as she lifted the mast upwards and rested her face against it. Thick, throbbing and warm, it took some mental effort for her to persuade herself to move back from it again. She lifted her head up further and pressed her tongue to his foreskin, teased around it, pushing against his glans from the other side of the soft flesh, then moved her tongue up to run against it directly, teasing her way towards the edge in preparation for pulling said foreskin back, but in the end, he reached down to do it himself, exposing the tip of his cock to her—in return, Jill was more than happy to begin pressing kisses against it.

The taste was stronger here. Not unpleasant, and there was certainly nothing that she wouldn't have wanted to have in her mouth, but all the same, it was stronger, made even more so as his precum continued to leak against her tongue each time it swished over the head. Such a salty taste, she couldn't get enough of it. It didn't take long for her to move up and surround the head with her lips entirely, tongue running against his urethra so that she could lap up each and every drop the moment that he produced it. In the hopes of getting him to produce, even more, she reached down to begin massaging his balls with her hand, grinding them between her fingers and palm. If the way that his cock was madly twitching was any indication, it probably wouldn't be long before his orgasm came, and yet it seemed like he was capable of holding out indefinitely, with each attempt that she gave to push him over the edge and have him blow a load inside her mouth proving useless.

He was at that age, she supposed. Her lips surrounded the head of his cock again and she prepared to take him a little deeper, only for him to reach a hand over to press against the back of her head. "Tease the head a little more, please? It feels really good," he begged. As much as she wanted to move on, it felt good to have a man willing to treat her that way—like the boss that she was. She looked at him with a gaze that told him she'd do as he asked, but wasn't exactly thrilled about it, and began to press sloppy kisses against the head. 

As her hand moved to the base of his shaft and she stroked him, she let the foreskin surround the head entirely and continued pressing kisses against it, off to the side some so that she wouldn't catch all of his precum as it came. The more that leaked from him, the more there was inside the ring of foreskin for her to sample a moment later, which she did once there was so much that she could surround it with her lips and slurp it down. It made her feel depraved, to be doing such a thing, but there wasn't much that wasn't depraved about the relationship she had formed with this boy. Only eighteen, and here she was giving him probably the best blowjob of his life, certainly up until now but probably even until the end of it, too. As far as she knew, there weren't a lot of women willing to spend so much time worshipping a cock.

Perhaps it was silly of her to think that way, but it made the moment feel more special as she unfurled his foreskin back once more, slipped her tongue against the head again and gave him a suck so hard, out of nowhere, that he let out a sudden grunt and thrust up against her mouth, pushing his cock partway into her maw in the process, which she took as permission to begin sucking his cock properly. Her hands moved to his crotch, and she aligned herself so that she could sink onto the member by bobbing her head down, her gaze fixed on his face, at least for now.

"That feels amazing," he sighed, leaning his head back. If he wasn't going to let her watch him experience the pleasure, then she'd find something else to focus on. His crotch seemed like a good option, as she bobbed her head down further onto him, her nose coming a little closer to the base of his cock each time that she did, though it took some time before she actually managed to move all the way down to the base. She could feel him throbbing inside her throat, and at the base of his cock was where that scent that she had been chasing was at its strongest. She held there for a moment, breathed him in deep and then pulled back, her throat making a sound as it was vacated and she could breathe once more.

Jill didn't stay up for long, though. After taking in another deep breath, she threw herself onto the shaft a second time, her lips touching the bottom once more, and as she held herself at the base, the oxygen that she had saved up being used little by little, she ran her tongue down towards his balls, as far as she could get the muscle, though she didn't actually manage to touch them with it. The implication was enough for the boy to lose himself once more, unable to stop from thrusting up towards her moan as a starved moan escaped his lips.

Pulling back, Jill wrapped her hand around the base of his cock again. She kissed her way down and back up, covering him in even more saliva than he already had, and then took the head of his cock into her mouth again. For a moment, with only the head of his cock inside her mouth, she began to run her hands up, thumb pressed firmly against the underside, and milked his precum into her open mouth. There wasn't much for her at first, but as the boy looked down at her and realised what she was doing, it was like it awoke something within him, his cock continued to throb and precum flowed at a faster rate, covering her tongue entirely before she found the opportunity to swallow.

It didn't stop with just the one, though. Now that she had her own precum milking machine primed and ready to give her as much as she wanted, she made sure to slowly rise and drop her fist over his member, thumb sliding up against the underside to push more of his precum up into her mouth, at a faster rate than it could possibly leak from him. The effect this had on her stud was immediate, with him grunting and thrusting up against her mouth as if eager to finally get to the orgasm that she had been teasing him with for so long, but Jill paused every time that she thought he was about to actually cum, not wanting him to finish before she was done having her fun with him.

"You gonna tease me forever?" he asked, and Jill didn't answer him right away. For a few moments more, she milked precum from him, letting it spread over her tongue and bathe the muscle in his taste before she swallowed him down with a pleasured sigh. Finally, she did pull back from him, reaching up to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Not forever. You don't mind a little teasing, do you? It's fun to see you so desperate," she told him, her hand stroking the bottom couple of inches of his cock at a slow pace, while he couldn't help but thrust up against her hand. He couldn't even properly articulate a response to that, not with how much he wanted to grab her hand and bring himself to orgasm, seeing as she apparently wasn't willing to do it for him, but no matter how bad he wanted to, he held off, leaving himself with a frustrated expression, caked in sweat beneath her experienced hand. The gaze he held turned Jill on more than anything else had that night, though the cock in her hand came as a close second.

Her hand moved all the way down to the base of his cock again, and for a long moment, she made no movement whatsoever where his cock was concerned. Instead, her hand moved over to gently squeeze his balls, teasing him just enough to keep him hard while reeling him back from how close to orgasm he had been—before his orgasm, Jill had one thing left that she wanted to do, and if he was close to cumming there would be no way that he could handle it. After a solid minute of teasing him in that gentle manner, she leaned forward to press a kiss against his cock's head, then finally took him into her mouth again.

She began to feel as if she might have jumped the gun and resumed pleasuring him too soon when he suddenly thrust up into her mouth, but that turned out to not be a sign of his oncoming orgasm, but rather, him trying to get back into that tight throat of hers—lucky for him, that was exactly what she intended for him to do. Her arms moved to wrap around his hips, and she practically threw herself onto him, taking his cock all the way into her throat, only realising that she had forgotten to take a breath once she got all the way down to the base. For a moment, though, she didn't allow that to bother her, she simply held herself at the bottom and looked him in the eye, his entire cock buried in her throat. She made small noises of resistance, her body telling her that she needed to pull back before she choked to death, but, defiant as ever, Jill stayed right there at the base until her eyes began to flutter and it became clear that she couldn't stay there any longer.

When she pulled back again, she took in a deep breath. His cock was covered in her saliva, strings of it connecting them even as her face sat a few inches away, and those strings didn't even have time to break before she took him into her mouth once more, bobbing deep onto his cock while the boy laid there, utterly overwhelmed. Each time she took him back into her throat, a guttural noise bubbled up from within her, and although it sounded like she was in pain each time that it did, Jill kept going, throwing herself onto him over and over again as if it were her duty.

Her throat only seemed to get tighter, somehow, or perhaps the cock inside her throat was getting bigger the closer she brought the boy to orgasm. Whatever the case was, Jill persisted. Every now and then, she would move all the way down to the base again and hold herself there for a few moments, though she pulled back before she could pass out from a lack of oxygen—she never pulled all the way off him, though. Instead, she pulled up most of the way and pulled in a desperate breath through her nose while her tongue teased at the underside of the boy's member, before going right back down once she had pulled in enough oxygen to ensure that she wouldn't pass out.

She felt alive. This was exactly what she had been looking for. It wasn't quite as dangerous as the time she had spent fighting for her life, but it sent the same feelings running through her body, shivering along her spine, dampening her nether lips. She felt like she could cum without even touching herself, and came close a few times as her throat was completely filled by his shaft. Orgasm didn't actually come for a while, but while chasing it she ended up pushing her stud right to the edge, to the point where she could feel him throbbing madly inside her throat, precum practically spurting from his member. He was going to cum soon, and short of teasing him more, there was no way to stop him.

For now, Jill did pull back again, her hand reaching down to fondle his balls. The boy thrust up against her hand, letting out a whine. "You're not going to stop there, are you?" he asked, throwing his head back. "Fuck, I'm so close." There was a temptation to see if she could get any further with him, to see if he'd let her tease him for a few minutes longer, but Jill figured that he'd been good enough for her so far, he deserved a reward. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and stroked him from base to tip, grasping firmly. Her gaze fixed squarely on his face as she did, with a gaze that silently told him that she wanted him to cum.

As he looked down at her in turn, it was as if he didn't really believe what he was seeing at first. She wanted him to cum? He could cum. God, he needed to cum so badly. He gave a wild thrust up against her mouth, pushing all the way against the back of her throat before Jill managed to pull up from him. Her other hand moved down to massage those balls of his, and between that and the suction of her lips, coupled with the way her tongue moved against the underside of his cock head, the boy was finally pushed over the edge and into his climax.

Rope after rope of thick cum fired straight into her mouth, splashing against the roof before settling on her tongue, only to be joined by another a moment later. Jill had been expecting a lot, but she had thought that she would be able to fit the entire load inside her mouth—this was, apparently, the wrong assumption. Even when her mouth was full, he just kept going, so she swallowed, and swallowed again, and kept swallowing until he had nothing left to give her, which felt like an eternity, but was in reality probably only about twenty or thirty seconds.

His balls were still thumping in her hand, even as she pulled back from his cock and it began to soften. He had another round in him, to be sure. She still had some of his cum in her mouth, so she pulled back from his cock, opened her mouth for him and showed her the part of his cum that she had been able to keep. Her tongue rolled around in it, she even gargled it for a moment, the bubbles rising up to splash cum around her mouth and remind her of the taste, but then she swallowed for the final time, taking the last of him into her stomach.

After staring at her briefly, he turned his gaze to the clock on her bedside table. "Oh, shit. Is it really that late? I need to get home, I've got class in the—"

"Class?" Jill asked, moving up to sit on her own bed properly. "I guess that makes sense since you're only eighteen and all, but I was hoping that you could stay a little longer," she told him, pulling her pants off and her panties aside to grind her bare pussy against his shaft. "You can't stay? Maybe arrive late to school tomorrow?"

"I'm a little younger than I told you, actually," the boy admitted, sounding a little afraid of having told her the truth. "I'm only seventeen, not eighteen. I want to stay, but—"

Jill sighed, loudly enough to cut him off, and reached down to grab a hold of his shaft, before sliding onto it in one quick motion, taking the boy all the way to the base inside her drenched snatch. "Fucking jailbait," she lamented, with a small grin.


End file.
